narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Tsubasa
Ryuu Tsubasa (竜つばさ, Ryū Tsubasa) is the last member of the Tsubasa Clan. He is a Jonin of the Konohagakure and leader of the Graner Team. Background Early life Ryuu is the only survivor of the clan that Graner was destroyed completely several years ago due to ability your clan has to use the light element and be able to reach a new level of chakra called new source that is a new level of the eight gates. Team Tsubasa During his life as a shinobi Wall was well recognized not only for its fighting capabilities but also a matter of intelligence with the best grades in her class. Due to being a shinobi ducted as the leader of your team decides by its nickname as the name of your team. Along with his teammates become the best team of Konohagakure. Appearance Ryuu has dark eyes that gleam with the strength of his determination. He also has short spiky black hair. He is thin, but his body was properly trained to face stronger opponents. Ryuu usually wears a red sweater without sleeves, having the arms curled red ribbons. Ryuu is also seen wearing his very gold armor that has great wings and covering his whole body also allowing you to move quickly due to its lightweight format. Personality Ryuu is a very intelligent young man, who is usually always look at life with a great hope for the future. Therefore, it is extremely determined, and there is nothing that makes you fall when he fights for what he believes. What is more important above all is the friendship of his colleagues, enjoying more than his own life. Abilities Even being the only living member of the Tsubasa clan is said that he is the strongest and most abilidoso of all known members. Ryuu quickly became quite famous because of its extraordinary ability to master advanced jutsus. Ryuu was shown to be the best ninja ever crossed ninja academy having had the best grades ever seen and so left the gym his team got its name due to its strong leadership. Chakra Prowess Chakra Ryuu is well known to be at the same time powerful and massive in reserves. The only time Ryuu was shown to use all his chakra was during the battle against his eternal rival. During the last incident that involveu Clan Ryuu Tsubasa showed a powerful chakra which was compared with that of a Kage. Thanks to his immense chakra he can enhance his jutsus to the maximum. Ninjutsu Ryuu is quite skilled in the use of ninjutsu being one of the strongest of his generation, being said to be able to dominate any type of ninjutsu. It has a well rounded variety of techniques. He is able to use two basic natural transformations and transformations of the advanced nature - one of which is the nature kekkei genkai. Its large field in ninjutsu is shown by the fact that it enjoyed since childhood because of all members of Clãn Tsubasa being weak in ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Lightning Release: Yang Release: Light Release: